I am Evanz
by ChaotixAlmighty
Summary: All is going well for crew and co in eurogamer that is before the zombie apocalypse attacks and the guys soon find themselves in low numbers... this story follows the Video journal of survivor Evanz with a zed one one one on his story of how this started..(I will update this every half week and this is my first fanfic so please enjoy! [contains strong language]


I am evanz...

Friday 27th of september 2014 It was the day before eurogamer day one and all was good Rage and Hollow were on a train, Fluke was preparing, Even evanz was attending! all jokes aside they had no clue of the cataclysmic events that were to follow the day after... all the crew met up laughs were shared stories told moments made arcades visited and it was finnaly time to sleep the last night of peace they would have in the rest of their insignificant lives...

Saturday 28th of september 2014 "Hey! Hey evanz wake up!"  
"Huh?! Whats going on?"  
Evans rose up is the shitty little hotel bed he was inhabiting and as all came into focus he suddenly relised that Rage was preforming some sort of creepy ass smile 3 inches from his face "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!"  
"EURO GAMER BITCH!"Rage exclaimed in childish delight " Pipe down Josh!" A Hungover Hollow moaned "Oh Hollow Will had way more than you so stop fuckin complaining!"Rage replied "Yeah but Wills used to this sorta thing not I!"Hollow exclaimed sarcastically "Yes I'm sure Wills used to waking up in a grubby hotel room with shit beds full of people he met on the internet the morning after drinking a shit tonne of beer at a bowling alley."Said Rage grinning in triumph "Oh whatever."Hollow said "You guys really don't put up a act do you..."Called a groggy Gubiak

"About a hour later"

A less hungover crew stumbled out of the small Hotel room showered and freshly dressed they set off towards eurogamer completely oblivious that by half way through the day they will never be the same...  
Fluke tagged along on the way and they continued their path towards the convention "Hey guys did you see the news?"Said Fluke "No not really whats happened?"Said Hollow who seemed to be the only one interested "I bet nothing that interesting."Said Juke unexpectedly "Oh shut up, Fluke you was saying"Replied Tyde "Well aparently zombies..."Said Fluke grimly A few seconds of slience pass before a familiar voice says "Zombies... SHIT!"Grinned Rage at his own reference "As much as Rage annoys me I have to agree that, that sounds like complete bull shit"Replies evanz "Well dont blame me When our green skinned fellows are spreading your brain matter on their toast like butter"Says Fluke "Or if you're evanz Without butter!"Exclaims a puntastic Rage "Oh fuckin hell this is gonna be a long day..."

So off the crew went they arrived at eurogamer unscathed and merrily trod onwards they checked out the stalls saw some upcoming releases and round about noon something rather peculiar happened the crew had just got out of the Dying Light Release area and noticed a distinct lack of people the hall should have been completely packed but there was maybe 70 to 80 people the crew took no notice and carried on none the less but then shit hit the fan Rage heard something turned around and what he instantly saw made him go pale and all he could utter was...  
"Zombies...Shit..."  
"Oh shut the fuck up rage"said Hollow turning and instantly Hollow repeated the sentance...  
"Zombies...Shit..."  
Maybe no more than 20 meters away there was a complete bloodbath of organs brains scarred corpses and the zombies... They stood at a awkward hunched angle bleeding out of every possible area shambling and twitching their skin a mixture between their normal skin color and a odd shade of green. Then they saw the crew and started in their direction at a sprinting pace.  
Rage freaked and took of as did Hollow,Fluke,Evanz and Juke But Gubiak and Tyde seemed to be in a state of shock and only Evanz turned to see their friends get devoured by the bloodthirsty beasts Only then did they hear the explosions and moans of the outside world only then did they realise that they could never go back again... 


End file.
